A traditional stereophonic (or other kind of multi-channel) loudspeaker system comprises at least two, and often more, separate loudspeaker boxes or cabinets provided with loudspeaker units. Although there exist many examples of compact loudspeaker boxes or cabinets that may fit into the interior design of a living room, customers may desire a loudspeaker setup that does not appear as a loudspeaker setup in the traditional form but rather as a decorative element of for instance a wall portion of the room, in a manner for instance somewhat similar to that of a large flat TV screen. Furthermore, a traditional stereophonic (or other multi-channel) loudspeaker setup may create a sound image that is near to optimal within a very limited region in the listening room, but much inferior at other locations in the room. Specifically, it may be desirable to be able for the user to change the optimal listening position or region from one region in the room to others, without having to move the loudspeakers to other positions in the room, which may be difficult or even impossible due to the placement of other furniture in the room.
It would therefore be advantageous to have access to a loudspeaker setup in which the optimal listening position or region can be changed by simple operations on a user interface or the like and which setup would not appear as one or more loudspeaker boxes or cabinets in the traditional sense, but rather as an entity or concept, the appearance of which could be adapted easily to the desires of the user.